Fixed encounter
A fixed encounter is any battle in the game that is not randomly generated. The location, set of enemies, and sometimes battlefield is pre-determined, and most of them cannot be repeated once cleared. Below is a list of all of the game's fixed virus encounters. While the EX versions of bosses, HeelNavis, and PunkNavis are fixed encounters, they are covered on their own pages. Tutorial Battles As MegaMan first enters ACDC Area at the beginning of the game, he encounters a NetNavi being attacked by viruses. These three fights serve as the game's tutorial, and they must be fought even if the player refuses the tutorial itself. The first virus battle in the game is the easiest, against two Mettaurs. The tutorial is how multiples of the same chip can be picked at a time, and the two Cannons the game draws for you are enough to delete them. The second battle explains the use of chip codes. The two viruses in the second column are set up to be deleted by an Area Grab and a Wide Sword. The last fight is a more regular fight, as the player is taught about Counter Hitting. SciLab Locks In the first incident, there is a lock on the window in Yuichiro's room in SciLab and a second one right after to the front door of the lab, both of which are infected by viruses. The first fight is against three Mettaur 2s, and it is the player's first encounter with second-level viruses. The front door is guarded by two Fishies. Prelims Power Round The second part of the first round of the preliminaries for the tournament takes place at the beginning of Chapter 2 and consists of three consecutive fights. Round 1 is against a Swordy, a Mettaur 3, and a Drafter. MegaMan's back column is made of holes, which prevents him from avoiding the Swordy's attacks. Round 2 takes place on a Grass Stage, against the fiery Fishy 2, the game's first Totem, and a Wind Bang. Round 3 is against a Terra Turtle and two Canodumb2s. The trick of the fight is that the only place to be safe from the Cannons is also one of the only places where MegaMan is not safe from the Terra Turtle. Archer's PC At the beginning of Chapter 3, MegaMan helps Zeta defeat some viruses in his computer's HP. The fight is against a Yort and two Cloak Reaps. Prelims Speed Round Virus During the second round of prelims, a virus sits on one of the stamp stations in Central Area 3 and takes MegaMan's stamp card when he tries to use the station. He has to chase the virus down to the other side of the area, where it fights him. Introduces the Bomb Corn virus on the top and bottom rows, with Grass Panels to heal them as they move. The center row contains a Mettaur 2 behind a Boulder. The three-minute timer MegaMan is on for the stamp challenge pauses during the fight. Attack on SciLab When Red Infinity attacks SciLab's internet to try and steal the X Program, MegaMan has to go out and collect data chips from the areas. Viruses and Heel and Punk Navis block the way. This encounter with a Drafter and two Whirlies blocks the way to SciLab 1 from SciLab 2. MegaMan's back two columns are Ice Panels, and in front of him is a hole. A Yort, a Totem, and a Trumpy are found in an intersection in SciLab 1. MegaMan's back column is Lava Panels, and there are two Rock Cubes in the center column of the enemy arena that protect the Trumpy alongside the Totem. The Totem also blocks the center column when its fire is out, which forces MegaMan to either tank the Lava Panels or get hit by the Yort. Z-Part Fights After Megaman finds and interacts with the first Z-Part in Central Area 3, a three-round fight begins. This is the first encounter of Z-type viruses and serves as a warning to the player about the following area's difficulty. Round 1 is against two Z-Canodumbs and one Z-DustBunny behind a cyber Rock. Megaman's back column has three Poison Panels, the middle has two Cracked Panels at the top & bottom and the front column has three holes. It is worth noting that the top Z-Canodumb has a 10-HP Barrier chip which activates once the player moves in its line of sight a total of four times, regardless damage dealt or number of attacks. Round 2 is against a Z-BombCorn, a Z-Bamboo Turtle, and a Z-Noizzy. MegaMan's back column has two holes and a Rock Cube in the middle, which block all access to it. In addition, the front column is Poison Panels, forcing MegaMan to have his health drained if he wishes to avoid the Z-Turtle's attacks. The entirety of the enemy area is Grass Panels, which, in conjunction with two out of three enemies being Wood-element and sporting high HP, heavily hints at the effectiveness of Fire-element chips in this encounter. Round 3 is against a Z-Storog, a Z-Fishy, and a Z-Drifter. This is arguably the hardest fight in the game so far; it emphasizes the importance of environment and movement awareness since, for example, moving up and then left/right traps the player inside the Z-Storog's range with no escape. Care must be taken to avoid getting frozen by the Z-Drifter, especially if on the top row because then the Z-Storog will deal double damage with its next attack. To make things worse, the Z-Fishy has Geddon, which will make it easy to trapped and attacked by the Z-Fishy or the Z-Drifter. However, surviving the duration of broken panels will return them to normal, making the battle significantly easier. Category:Data